poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legends of Everfree
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree is another upcoming YIFM/MLP:EG crossover film to be created by Connor Lacey, DavidBrennan99 and Transformprimefan. It is the sequel to ''The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games''. ''It will appear on Google Drive as part of the double feature with ''The Irelanders Meets Paddington 2 ''in the near future. Plot The students of Canterlot High School attend a field trip to Camp Everfree, a nature camp owned by Gloriosa Daisy and her brother, Timber Spruce. During the bus ride, transfer student Twilight Sparkle has a nightmare of being overtaken by "Midnight Sparkle", a malevolent alter ego of herself produced while temporarily corrupted with magic from the alternate world of Equestria. Her friend Sunset Shimmer is supportive, relating through her own similar experience with transforming into a demon. Shortly upon arrival at the camp, Twilight develops telekinetic powers, which she worries is a sign of Midnight Sparkle's lingering presence. That night, Timber shares a campfire story that tells of Gaea Everfree, a forest spirit, being angered by the camp's construction and threatening to unleash a plague of natural disasters upon it, leaving behind traces of glittering gem dust. The next day, a sailboat mysteriously crashes into a dock the campers are building to use as a fashion show runway. The terrified campers spot a trail of gem dust in the water, convincing them that Gaea is real. Twilight, however, believes her own magic is responsible and distances herself from the others. She soon becomes lost and is guided back to camp by Timber, who has taken a mutual fancy to Twilight and divulges his secret childhood desire to sell the camp. Later, amidst the panic of an apparent earthquake and another sighting of gem dust, Twilight's friends begin developing their own unique superhuman abilities – Rainbow Dash gains super speed, Applejack gains super strength, Rarity creates diamond-like force fields, Pinkie Pie controls explosive sprinkles, and Fluttershy communicates with animals – which they find they can only use within the camp's boundaries. Twilight believes her magic is now infecting her friends, and she prepares to run away from camp. Sunset follows Twilight into the woods and, discovering her own power of telepathic empathy, convinces her to stay. Sunset notices gem dust falling from Timber's pocket and suspects him of staging Gaea's attacks to terrorize the campers and ultimately shut the camp down. She later overhears him arguing with Gloriosa to abandon what Sunset assumes to be the camp. Sunset brings Twilight and Spike with her to investigate a nearby cave kept off-limits by Timber, where they find a deposit of geodes infused with Equestrian magic. The three are confronted by Gloriosa, who reveals herself to be the true cause of the magical events. Sunset learns through her visions that Gloriosa, desperate to prevent businessman Filthy Rich from foreclosing the camp, has been wearing the geodes as a necklace to harness their magic in attempts at improving the campers' experience; Timber, disapproving her plan, invented the story of Gaea Everfree to cover for the havoc Gloriosa's reckless actions have caused. Gloriosa adds more geodes to the necklace and is corrupted by their power, taking on an appearance resembling Gaea. She traps Twilight, Sunset and Spike in the cave, and then enshrouds the camp in brambles. The three escape and regroup with their friends, who use their powers to defend the other campers. Twilight embraces her own magic with encouragement from the other girls and, after nearly transforming into Midnight Sparkle, frees Gloriosa from the necklace's influence by splitting it apart. The pieces turn into different pendants for the girls, who gain new magical forms and restore the camp with their power. An apologetic Gloriosa is forgiven by the campers and makes up with Timber, who pursues a relationship with Twilight. Still faced with the camp's foreclosure, the girls realize that the geodes are the source of their new powers, and use them to organize a fundraiser ball that is held within the cave. Their plan is a success, attracting a large crowd of former campers and saving the camp. Sunset wonders about the source of the cave's magic as, unbeknownst to the campers, magic energy seeps through a crack above the portal to Equestria. In a post-credits scene, the girls finally restore the dock, but Pinkie's leftover sprinkles detonate and destroy it, leaving the girls in a state of shock. Trivia * Maisie Lockwood, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Arnold McKinley, Ellie Phillips, Tom Thomas, Ben Hooper, Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Charlie Jones, Bronwyn Jones, Sarah and James, Gareth Griffiths, Mandy Flood, Mike Flood, Helen Flood, Hannah Sparkes, Joe Sparkes, Lizzie Sparkes, Moose Roberts, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Bella Lasagne, Trevor Evans, Professor Pickles, Spud the Scarecrow, The Ballybraddan group, Theo, Lexi, Frankie, Hurricane, Slyly, Leonard, Thurston, The Animals of Farthing Wood, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Stephen and Bridget Hatt, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Hawk Moth, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Sailor John, Vinnie, S.C. Ruffey, George, The Horrid Lorries, Robbie Rotten, Scar, Army of Scar, Scarface, Lady Blue and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Hawk Moth, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Sailor John, Vinnie, S.C. Ruffey, George, The Horrid Lorries, Robbie Rotten, Scar, Army of Scar, Scarface, Lady Blue and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will be working for Gaia Everfree (Gloriosa) in this film until she is free from the curse. * Discord, Tirek and Queen Chrysalis will be absent in this film due to not to make any appearance in the real film. *There will be a new version of We Can't Do Anything from ''Journey Beyond Sodor. *Flash Sentry tells Connor that he understand his love for Twilight when he told Sunset that he wants to move on from Twilight and get back with her thus ending their rivalry for Twilight's affections. *Sci-Twi joins the Irelanders in the end of this film. *The storyline continues in The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Magical films Category:Camping-adventures